Rozmowy o poranku
by thingrodiel
Summary: Niedzielna rozmowa między Sue a Charliem. Tytuł może być nieco mylący, ponieważ Charlie spał do południa, ale wobec tego dla niego ta pora dnia może być choć raz porankiem.


**ROZMOWY O PORANKU**

Bella miała wielkie, ostre zęby, którymi kłapała jak wygłodniały wilk. Choć była wampirem, nie wilkołakiem, lecz Charlie nie znajdował innego porównania. Nigdy nie mógł nazwać siebie poetą. I nigdy wcześniej nie bał się własnej córki - Belli o zimnej skórze, z czarnymi, pełnymi głodu oczyma i szponami jak u... Chociaż w zasadzie Bella nie miała szponów. I to właśnie powiedziało mu, że coś tu jest nie tak.

- Charlie?

Łagodny głos przedzierał się przez resztkę sennych majaków niczym słońce przez chmury.

- Charlie.

Przewrócił się na drugi bok, machnąwszy ręką, jakby odganiał się od natrętnej muchy.

- Charlie Swan!

Zrezygnowany otworzył oczy i spojrzał za siebie. Stała nad nim kobieta. Indianka. Krótkie włosy. Gniewna mina. Skrzyżowane ramiona na piersi.

- Wtj, S... - wymamrotał, przecierając oczy.

Sue energicznie podeszła do okna i podniosła rolety, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia jesienne słońce. Charlie gwałtownie zacisnął oczy i skrzywił się jak człowiek, któremu ktoś usiłował wepchnąć cytrynę przez zęby.

- Jzzz... - jęknął.

- Wstawaj. Jest południe.

- Js ndzela – wymamrotał w proteście.

- Słucham?

- Jest niedziela – powiedział wyraźniej i powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. - O Boże.

- Bóg nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Wstawaj.

I wyszła. Piekielna kobieta z groźną miną i energicznymi ruchami. Oczywiście chodziła na boso, choć wpadała tak często, że któregoś razu Charlie kupił specjalnie dla niej kapcie, by nie chodziła po zimnych kafelkach i podłodze bez otulenia stóp czymś miękkim. Ale Sue Clearwater była uparta i miała swoje przyzwyczajenia, których broniła zaciekle niczym lwica młodych. W tym bosych stóp, czego Charlie, stuprocentowy wyznawca cywilizacji, nie rozumiał. Co z tego, że mieszkał w Forks, gdzie zewsząd otaczała go przyroda, kusząca możliwością biwakowania i ganiania po lesie. Komendant Swan nie chodził boso nawet wtedy, gdy wybierał się na cały dzień na ryby.

Sue Clearwater uważała, że powinien kiedyś spróbować. Twierdziła, że to zdrowe i bardzo przyjemne. Charlie odparł, że owszem – spróbował przejść na boso po trawie i to nie dla niego. Od czasu do czasu jednak temat wracał, ponieważ Sue podjęła misję ratowania zdrowia komendanta. Nie żeby na nim podupadał.

W kuchni czekał na niego kubek z kawą. Sue stała przy kuchence i smażyła jajecznicę z cebulą, bekonem i wszystkimi tymi dodatkami, które roznosiły przyjemne, kojarzące się z tym daniem zapachy. Charliemu zaburczało w brzuchu, co Sue skwitowała szerokim uśmiechem. Wskazała na niego drewnianą łyżką.

- Rozumiem, że wczoraj nie zjadłeś niczego porządnego?

- Jakoś nie miałem ochoty.

Usiadł przy stole i przytulił dłonie do gorącego kubka. W domu było zimno. Charlie jeszcze go nie ogrzewał – małe ustępstwo po wielu długich dyskusjach z Sue, że w chłodniejszym domu śpi się lepiej. Choć Bogiem a prawdę Swan zrobił to bardziej dla świętego spokoju, niż z przekonania.

- Czemu mnie wyrwałaś ze snu? - zapytał i podniósł kubek do ust. Upił łyk. Gorzka. Znowu. Sue, z jej całym zamiłowaniem do zdrowego życia, jakby na przekór własnym przekonaniom nigdy nie słodziła kawy i zapominała robić to z kawami innych. Kobiety! Ale Charlie jej tego nie powiedział, bo chciał, by wiedziała, że on jest tolerancyjny dla jej dziwactw.

- Bo czas najwyższy wstawać. Należysz do młodego pokolenia czy co?

- Po wczorajszym wieczorze mam wrażenie, że tak.

- A co się stało?

Sue postawiła przed nim patelnię z jajecznicą i podała mu bułkę. Dopiero później nalała sobie kawy z ekspresu i usiadła naprzeciw niego. Charlie tymczasem zajął się śniadaniem i z lubością wciągał jajka z kawałkami boczku.

- Jesteś wspaniałą kobietą, Sue, wiesz o tym? Wiesz, czego potrzebuje żołądek mężczyzny.

- Wiem czego potrzebuje mężczyzna, który poprzedniego dnia najwyraźniej wypił o jedno piwo za wiele.

Charlie nie skomentował. Nie miał ochoty dyskutować z Sue na temat piwa. Zwłaszcza że nie groził mu alkoholizm. Owszem, nie powinien był wypijać trzech piw przed snem, a jeśli już, należało to zrównoważyć sporą ilością wody. Ale zapomniał. I był zły. Na szczęście ilość spożytego alkoholu nie załatwiła mu pełnowymiarowego kaca. Ot, lekko bolała go głowa i trochę suszyło, ale z każdym kolejnym widelcem pełnym jajecznicy czuł się lepiej.

- Zawsze byłaś wspaniałą kucharką.

- Wiem o tym. Więc co się stało?

- Naprawdę.

Sue wywróciła oczyma i westchnęła głęboko. Charlie Swan chyba nigdy nie nauczy się większej subtelności. Choć ona osobiście wolałaby, by przyswoił sobie zdolność mówienia do niej wprost, czego oczekuje. Dzięki Bogu była kobietą i jako taka posiadała szósty zmysł w kwestii zrozumienia pewnych spraw. Na przykład „o co chodzi komendantowi?".

- No dobrze. Zrobię ci tę panierkę.

Charlie zamarł z widelcem w połowie drogi do ust. Jajecznica spadła z powrotem na patelnię.

- Taką jak Harry? - zapytał i natychmiast tego pożałował. Nie, Sue nie płakała już za mężem. Odżałowała go, pochowała i przyjęła do wiadomości, że go nie ma. Charlie żałował, że się odzywał w tej kwestii, ponieważ mina siedzącej kobiety gwałtownie zmieniła się z pogodnej na burzę z gradobiciem.

- Charlie, przepraszam, ale twój kruchy światopogląd zaraz legnie w gruzach. Harry podawał mi bułkę tartą i mówił, co mam robić, co zazwyczaj kończyło się awanturą. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc ową panierkę robiły moje ręce. Więc nie zadawaj głupich pytań i lepiej powiedz mi, co takiego się wczoraj stało.

Gdyby Charlie był psem, podkuliłby teraz ogon i położył po sobie uszy. Ale należał do gatunku ludzkiego i jako taki mógł jedynie zrobić przepraszająco-zbolałą minę.

- Wieczorem zajrzała do mnie Bella. Była z... ze swoim mężem – wykrztusił, grzebiąc usilnie w resztkach jajecznicy.

- Tylko nie zaczynaj znowu.

- Ja nic nie zaczynam! - zdenerwował się, ale pod wpływem spojrzenia Sue znów wbił wzrok w patelnię. - Przyjechali na wieczór, żeby uniknąć spotkania z innymi. Wiesz, minęło trochę czasu i Bella choć troszeczkę powinna się zmienić. No i Edward też. A oni nic.

- Wiesz, dlaczego tak jest. Co u nich słychać?

- Chyba wszystko dobrze. Nessie ciągle rośnie. Bella trochę się jeszcze wścieka, jak ktoś ją tak nazywa, ale wtedy powiedziałem jej, że nie jestem odpowiedzialny za idiotyczne imię mojej... mojej...

- Wnuczki.

- Hm!

Zapadła cisza. Charlie zmienił obiekt fanatycznego wpatrywania z patelni na kubek z kawą.

- Chyba już przyjąłeś do wiadomości...

- Nie chcę tego słuchać.

- O rany, Charlie, długo tak będziesz? Pogódź się z faktami!

- Z faktami? To jakiś horror, do cholery! Bella jest... jest...

- Wampirem.

- Przestań.

- Szanowny panie komendancie! - Sue gwałtownie wstała i wbiła w niego oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. By wzmocnić zaś siłę swych argumentów pochyliła się ku niemu, a jej wskazujący palec uderzał w rytm wypowiadanych przez nią słów. - Nie sądziłam, że funkcjonariusz policji jest takim tchórzem. Nazywaj rzeczy po imieniu. Bella wyszła za mąż za wampira. Urodziła półwampira. Jest wampirem. Przyjmij to do wiadomości i przestań się mazgaić.

Charlie także wstał, odpychając jej rękę.

- Ja się wcale nie mazgaję! - krzyknął i od razu przypomniał mu się inny dzień z Sue, kiedy powiedziała mu, że czasem zachowuje się jak pięcioletni chłopiec, któremu ktoś gwizdnął lizaka. Właśnie teraz tak się zachował i uświadomił to sobie z całą mocą, a ta posłała go z powrotem na krzesło z siłą torpedy. - Przepraszam.

Sue podparła się pod boki.

- Ja myślę!

Usiadła i wzięła swój kubek - oczywiście gorzkiej - kawy w dłonie. Obracała nim przez chwilę, a potem znów podjęła temat.

- No dobrze, przyszli do ciebie pod osłoną nocy, jak prawdziwe...

- Sue! - warknął ostrzegawczo Charlie.

Uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona. Komendant łatwo dawał się sprowokować.

- No już dobrze, dobrze. Przyszli. Czemu to ty nie pojechałeś do nich?

- Chwilowo nigdzie się nie osiedlili. Dużo podróżują. Wpadli tak na chwilę. No i gadaliśmy.

- O czym?

- Oj tam, różne takie. Co u nich, co u mnie. No i w którymś momencie... już nie pamiętam jak to wyszło, ale zaczęliśmy tematy ojcowskie. Powiedziałem, że Edward nie powinien aż tak rozpieszczać Nessie, on do mnie, że wie, co robi, ja do niego w tym momencie... - Urwał. Sue wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco.

- No?

- Powiedziałem do niego, wiesz, tak po ojcowsku, z autorytetem i tak dalej.

Znowu cisza.

- Tak, ale co mu powiedziałeś? - Sue ze wszystkich sił starała się nie okazywać rozbawienia. Charlie i jego poglądy na temat Edwarda były niereformowalne. Choć czasem zabawne.

- Powiedziałem mu: „Młody człowieku", a ten gówniarz, wyobraź sobie, odsłonił te swoje zębiska i zaczął się śmiać. Bella to samo.

- No cóż, Charlie, jak by ci to powiedzieć... - Sue zasłoniła twarz kubkiem, by się nie roześmiać i nie zdenerwować komendanta jeszcze bardziej. - O ile mi wiadomo Edward jest od ciebie starszy.

- I ty też to samo? Uświadomiłem sobie dwie sprawy i, szczerze mówiąc, obie mnie niezmiernie martwią.

- To znaczy?

Charlie był ożywiony, rozbudzony i napompowany kofeiną, więc i jego ruchy nabrały zdrowej energii, a głos się, jak to lubiła określać Sue, „rozjaśnił". Twarz mu wtedy nieco młodniała, a oczy błyszczały. Wtedy pani Clearwater rozumiała, dlaczego Renée kiedyś zwariowała dla tego człowieka.

I dlaczego później od niego uciekła. Charlie bywał zgorzkniały, choć Sue uważała, że to słabość charakteru Renée nie pozwoliła utrzymać tego związku. Czasem błogosławiła fakt, że wychowała się z indiańskiej rodzinie z tradycjami. Nie poddawała się tak łatwo i nie pchała lekkomyślnie w sytuacje, z których chciałaby się później wycofać. W końcu Harry też nie był ideałem, miewali trudne dni, a także wielkie awantury, po których cisza dzwoniła w całym domu, a między pokojami przemieszczały się dwie chmury gradowe. To znaczy ona i on. Ale przechodzili przez to. Sue też, bywało, czuła się uwięziona, ale nie mazała się, tylko brała w garść.

No cóż, nie jej rzecz. Każdy wybiera inną drogę do własnego szczęścia. Choć szkoda, że czasem kosztem innych. O ile jej było wiadomo, Charlie Swan ciężko przeżył rozstanie z żoną i córką. Dlatego później się nigdy z nikim nie związał. Twardy na zewnątrz, miękki w środku. Sue zrozumiała to po latach, kiedy poznała Charliego i zaprzyjaźniła się z nim. Dla spostrzegawczej kobiety nie ma nic bardziej oczywistego, niż zraniony mężczyzna, który broni się przed najmniejszym zadrapaniem.

Sue wróciła do rzeczywistości, gdyż rzeczony mężczyzna właśnie mówił:

- Pierwsza sprawa – Edward jest trupem. Moja córka zakochała się w trupie. Nekrofilia.

- No nie przesadzaj – jęknęła Sue. - Gdyby wykopała go z grobu, to bym się zaczęła martwić, ale tak...

- Po drugie – przerwał jej Charlie. - Mój zięć jest od niej sporo starszy. Zastanawiam się, czy to może podejść pod pedofilię.

- Charlie, nie truj się takimi głupotami, bo cię tylko głowa od tego rozboli. To trwa już stanowczo za długo. Czemu o tym nie myślałeś kilka lat temu, kiedy Bella brała z Edwardem ślub? Poza tym nawet jeśli ta różnica wieku jest aż taka istotna, to co zrobisz? Aresztujesz go?

- Łatwo ci mówić. To nie twoja córka jest - zawahał się – wampirem.

Zerknął na Sue w samą porę, by zauważyć jej uniesione ze zdziwienia brwi.

- Nie, za to mam dwójkę dzieci i oboje są gigantycznymi wilkołakami. Przebij to.

Charlie nic nie powiedział.

- Więc dlatego, że uświadomiłeś sobie - rychło w czas! - że Edward jest starszy od Belli i nawet od ciebie, ty poczułeś się jak smarkacz i postanowiłeś po młodzieżowemu wypić piwo?

- Tak jakoś rozstroiła mnie ta rozmowa. No wiesz...

Sue pokręciła głową.

- Przestań się nad sobą rozczulać, Charlie. Spójrz na pozytywy. Bella może i jest wampirem.

- Jest trupem i to mnie boli.

- Na nieżywą to mi ona nie wygląda – przerwała mu szorstko Sue. - Jest wampirem, którego wilkołaki nie tkną. Silna, nie zabija ludzi. Otacza ją kochająca rodzina, ma męża, który jej nigdy nie zostawi. O ilu ludziach możesz to powiedzieć?

Charlie rzucił Sue takie spojrzenie, że umilkła. No tak, jego żona zostawiła. Ale tu przecież chodzi o Bellę i jej szczęście. A Charlie? Charlie nie jest nieszczęśliwy, jest tylko trochę... dziwny. Nie chce pewnych rzeczy przyjąć do wiadomości, ale w końcu kiedyś się pogodzi z faktami. Już jej w tym głowa.

Dotknęła jego ręki i nie patrząc mu w oczy powiedziała:

- Charlie... Wybacz, że ci to powiem. – Już drugi raz tego ranka go przepraszała. - Nie masz powodów do niepokoju i marudzenia. Bella jest bezpieczna. A Leah i Seth? Moje dzieci są stworzeniami, które muszą chronić naszego terytorium. Oni narażają życie, mogą zginąć. Taki już ich los. W dodatku sfora jest niekompletna, Alfa wyjechał z wampirami. Lei trudno się pogodzić z nowym paktem, a Sethowi – z nieobecnością krwiopijców. Myślisz, że to jest łatwe?

Miała rację i Charlie dobrze o tym wiedział. Odsunął swoją dłoń, wstał i podszedł do szafki, na której stał ekspres. Dolał sobie kawy. Zaproponował dolewkę siedzącej przy stole kobiecie, ale pokręciła głową.

- Pójdę już.

- Ej, zaraz! - zaprotestował komendant. - Przyszłaś mnie zbudzić, ustawić do pionu, zrobić śniadanie i wyjść?

- W przeciwnym razie leniłbyś się do wieczora. – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

- Jest niedziela, mam do tego prawo. Żadnych dyżurów, wolny dzień, robię co chcę.

- To idź na ryby.

Charlie zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Niezły pomysł.

- Wiem, jestem wspaniałą kobietą. A wspaniała kobieta żąda ryb, by miała do czego zrobić jeszcze wspanialszą panierkę. - Mówiąc to Sue uśmiechała się tak sarkastycznie, jak to tylko ona potrafiła.

- Sue Clearwater, chyba cię kocham – westchnął. - Chociaż bywasz wiedźmą i zrzucasz człowieka z łóżka. Któregoś dnia ci się oświadczę.

- A spróbuj tylko, kota ci pogonię – odparła kobieta. Ulżyło jej. Wrócili do swojego stałego żartu. Dobry znak. Któregoś dnia nie będą go potrzebowali. Jeszcze tylko kilkaset takich rozmów o poranku, kilka ton panierki, odrobina przemawiania do rozsądku i Charlie Swan przestanie gderać o wampirach, wilkołakach i o tym, że mu się to nie podoba. I świat znów będzie piękny.

Z tą myślą Sue Clearwater wymaszerowała z domu komendanta Swana. Tak, przyszłość rysowała się optymistyczną kreską.

**KONIEC**


End file.
